Ragnarok Online: The Oath of a Valkyrie
by Nephilim666
Summary: Ragnarok, the Final Destiny of the gods predicted as the ultimate destruction for the world. However, certain adventurers will rise and save Midgard that on the edge of dying. -Rewrite version-


**A/N:** Well, here's the *cough* rewrite version of my long-abandoned/forgotten fabled fanfiction of Ragnarok Online - The Oath of a Valkyrie. I guess something must've struck me to rewrite it, and the story is not based on the events that I used to wrote last time any longer. So expect a little of OOC-ness of the classes and new storyline with addition of interesting history of Norse mythology~ So yeah, without further ado, let's hop it on folks and enjoy with a cup of tea~ :D

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing _of Ragnarok Online_. _The characters belonged to me though.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t is said, the peaceful region of Rune-Midgard was never once disrupted throughout the glorious days of Asgard Age. The unwavering tranquility remained almost millennia; yet unfortunately, the promising eternal peace they preserved for next millennium, shattered into pieces of grotesque dreams in one fateful day.

Plagued by time-proclaimed deadliest disease, _Achnophotia_ which already claimed thousands of life in the land, the renowned syndrome then branded as 'curse' of the heaven at the time; and as if the world undergoes tremendous forsaken ordeals, Rune-Midgard finally torn under the pressure of dawning civil war, incurable disease and the advent of false religion.

Those days were marked as Dark Age. The Midgard continent shrouded in lair of darkness, battling against both consciences, struggling under the misguidance of false religion which resulted to a greater war that they never foresee. It is then, the Aesir God – Odin, shed his tear upon realizing his children of Midgard fighting against another for the sake of power, to rule over the next generation and perished the weak in order to advance into brand new future.

_'The powerful ones shall devour the weak,' _Odin warned.

Fearing the worst calamity might befall on this beautiful land of Midgard prior to the misleading war of the human, the Lord of Universe summoned his seven battle maidens of Valhalla down to earth, searching and escorting the formidable soul of dying brave warriors as Einharjars. Odin's sudden decision was questioned by the rest of Aesir, and without any hesitation again, the Lord said;

"Our greatest fear – The Battle of Final Destiny, is approaching very closely… I can sense the advent of such tragedy, and this disastrous catastrophe shall marked the end of human and Gods civilization…"

History recorded that the war soon dies down, with no victory on either sides. It is, as if the civilization rewrites their chronicles into brand new chapter and not a soul able to recover the truth behind the scene, after the end of Dark Age. With new sovereign system implemented in latter time, the land soon restored its peace once again, and the human lives under the shelter of comfort zone despite they were bound from discovering the truth.

The concealed reality which only certain people holds knowledge about it…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Great Advent<p>

Prontera, the core city of Rune-Midgard glimmered brightly under the shade of moonlight. Shimmering colorful firelight adorned along the town street adding perfection to its flawless phenomenal night scenery; sounds of life still drifted across the bustling city despite the passing late hour. Surrounded by unimaginably powerful defensive fortresses, the town assured utmost security to fellow citizens. The iconic white-marbled castle of King Tristan V, stood majestically in far sight from the city square, making it as one of the most strikingly beautiful palace in the history of Prontera. Prontera, as its name implied, remarked as the central of attraction from around the world since centuries ago. It is also, a rendezvous place for adventurers on quest and mission commissioned by certain communities.

Echoes of joys and enchanting music drifted down the window from the nearby The Marcello Inn, a one-stop gathering spot for traveling merchants and adventurers journeyed to the City. The timber-built tavern, though, as ancient as it looks, but the place always crowded with people in any hour, serving as center of latest news and provided resting rooms to the tired travelers.

The bartender showed off his talent, swung his cocktail glass skillfully in front of his customers. The drinks then served to the three men dressed in rather tribal-designed robe, as they started idle conversation at the same time.

"Hey, have you heard of this lately?"

"What? You brought another fairy-tale quest to us again?" his companion teased, sipping his fiery-red sweet cocktail.

"Nah… Do you remember the strange quest posted in Adventurer Guild's commission board last 2 weeks ago? If I'd recalled it, the quest should be something about '_Gathers the Guardians of Seven Jewels'_… One of the odd ones you'd encountered in like, millennia I presume?" his friend reminded.

"Uh-yeah… What about it?"

"Apparently, someone took the quest off board! Seriously, the quest offered no rewards and that chap must be out of his mind, I reckon!" the man in his late 30's uttered dramatically.

"Someone actually believed this crap? Bah! The quest without reward is a no-no for me! Furthermore, Guardians of Seven Jewels was a lost fantasy folk song hummed by the Elves − the ancient sacred race of Heimdall…" the bartender interferes. With his incredible knowledge prior to his job in news center – The Marcello Inn, there is no doubt that the man capable of giving accurate and clear info regarding news and rumors in the City.

"It was a song of Chaos… An apocalyptic lullaby sung by the sacred Elves as admonition…"

"You're right… But, the quest remained mysterious up till this point…"

"Hmm… I would rather not stick my nose into their business since trouble might brew out of nowhere… We should be grateful that we're not taking it," another man replied as he drew his breath. "I can sense worthless danger put into this quest, awaiting the foolish ones to sacrifice for accomplishment,"

The three companions fell into deep silence, as they eyed quizzically against another. The awkwardness jerked the bartender, hence he immediately whipped up some drinks again and ushered it to the tribal men, breaking the deadly atmosphere.

"… Why the gloom, fellas! Chin up, will ya? The Coronation 'bout 3 days ahead, and you should be glad that you're here earlier! The Crown Tournament launching on the 2nd day, and you warriors out there should participate!" said him, changing the topic and beaming from the inside.

The three customers' lips curled upward then, and they resumed their drinking activity, exchanging rumors and gossip with the bartender at the same moment.

In the far corner of the inn, shrouded in unusually blackest darkness, a certain hooded figure lay closely to the dim firelight, humming the uncanny haunting song. An ancient-looking staff leaned against the wall close to the mysterious figure; it glimmers faintly as the song rings…

_Iria ris' ti ahra me enchata da – (Listen to the Wind, as her song drifts)  
>Rik te rume ayra da meca – (Carrying the chosen child in her embrace)<br>Salma vi ilra ditta tirya – (Bears the mark of the Saint)  
>Paladisione o' Dammerúng kirye de – (Warriors of Dammerúng arise from blaze)<br>Morta sioula rus declaire metta – (Granted the Sword of Death)  
>Millefairé re deltaira irya si Salma tta – (Preying for the blood of Saint)<em>

Ishtal morta li birta da Niflheim – (The deathly battle calls upon the birth of Niflheim)  
>Iflamma de ashrat olme ni irya – (The blood summoned the Inferno of hell)<br>Fatalle du Fatalle – (Ashes to Ashes)  
>Lumenn' me mecatta alta Salma di mira – (Seven Jewels of the Saint, come together)<br>Gionni da mitta Ragnarok dunahalta – (Destroy Ragnarok, perish the evils)  
>Me nombré, rikshatta caladunis Zero di infinittia – (For you the bearer, who named Zero the Infinite)<p>

_Fatalle du Fatalle… – (Ashes to Ashes)  
>Fatalle du Fatalle… – (Ashes to Ashes)<em>

* * *

><p>"Cease!"<p>

"By the command of Prontera Royal Defense Committee, you are ordered to cease the fire and stop the futile attempt to escape!" relentless noises of armor clanking echoes into the empty horizon, and came the hoarse of warning from the group of armored knights. They marched ferociously, wielding their weapons high, broadswords and spears dragged along on the red-masonry ground and in rather hasty pursuit on the unidentified targets. They, soldiers on patrol, armored in silver-plate cuirass that glistened under the guidance of moon, and the proud emblem of Prontera Royal Defense Committee etched at the right corner of the breastplate, marking the invaluable pride and faith bestowed upon them as the guardians of the empire.

"Shoot! We lose sight of 'em!" the commander halted his men, and quickly, he unsheathed his sword, shouting commands to the rest of the soldiers at the same time. "We will go separate ways this time! The targets are unstoppable at this rate, and they're moving closer to the South Gate!"

"The South Gate will close in less than 2 minutes, and by then, they would be unable to escape any longer! Get them, dead or alive!"

"Yes Sir!"

The armored knights then parted their way to different Gates, as reprimanded by their superior; in case that the unknown targets pulled off some string, and used the other way around to escape from the hostility, they were already prepared to meet the worst scenario.

"Darn! They knew we're moving to South Gate! Those bunch of smart-ass dogs of Prontera!" the group of unidentified targets, as addressed by the defense committee, grimaced.

"Shit…!" the leader cursed aloud, his breath ragged as the pressure of danger dawning quickly than he imagined. His company followed up his hasty trace, knowing that they wouldn't be able to make it to the Gate if they were to delay a second.

They leaped on the roof as medium of escape, and also, as the stepping stone to reach their destination in short time. The crimson-cloaked man held onto the precious scroll tightly into his grip, as if the price of this item worth dying for. He then commanded his ally, and threw the scroll towards right direction.

"Ven! Grab it!" said him.

Ven, the man in burgundy stealth robe next to him grabbed the key item immediately. He stopped, rather dumbfounded.

"I will be the decoy to them! Get the scroll and return safely to the basement! I'll catch up with you guys later,"

"Huh?" Ven staggered backwards, his eyes wide-opened in rather disbelief.

"What are you thinking, Destins! We couldn't just throw away our responsibility and makes you as decoy so that we'd able to escape in ease! We always fight as a team! One for all!" Ven attempts to protest against the leader's command, yet to no avail. He froze, and glance on the scroll in his grip. The crimson-cloaked man addressed as Destins — the leader of the fives, frowned. He knew his friends would refuse to follow his orders at this rate, let alone the idea of becoming decoy to the knights while allowing others to escape with the valuable item. He looked at the scroll that trimmed with golden embellishment, and white soft feathers; it is indeed, the item that they'd risked their life for, a treasure that Prontera guarded since centuries ago, and they too, would go to any extent in order to protect it.

Yet he was not told about the content of the scroll, for he who does not possesses the rights to question his client, and the mission is highly classified, only the highest authorities of his guild held knowledge regarding this important item. He, however, sensed the treasure might be the key to solve the concealed truth which Prontera happened to sealed away from public's eyes.

_'… Bloodfest tragedy…'_ ― _'the scroll carries the secret of Prontera…'_ his mind reminded.

"Buddy, we won't allow that to happen! We'll finish whatever we started, got it?"

"There's no way that I'd abandoned my comrades here! United we stand, divided we fall! That's our motto!" another member stepped forward, and remarked.

"…" Knowing he does not have any option left, he quieted. His heart rustles rather restlessly, bead of sweat leaking off his forehead.

Destins felt a firm grasp on his shoulder then, and he turns around to see his friends smiling in confidence. They nodded, assuring that everything will be taken care of, and they will fight until the last breath. Destins knew the triumph expression they once had, and it always promised victory in the end of the battle. He smirked, and uttered;

"I'll just settle the score with ya bunch of boneheads later… But first of all, let's get to the South Gate before the soldiers do. Rai must've waited there now," said him, clenching his fist tightly.

"Then, let's go! We couldn't afford to lose the time! Clock is ticking, and the soldiers are so not gonna let us leave here alive, eh?" Ven mused, storing the scroll into his robe gently. The group broke into a sprint after the short discussion, and they knew they could make it before time.

"There they are! Stop them!"

The soldiers earlier on regrouped and blocked the way ahead, they were fully equipped with canons this time; and it seems the run would be rather painful and futile. Destins almost taken aback by the sudden change of strategy of the soldiers, yet everything is inevitable now and he will secure the key item to the end of his journey.

"Darn those dogs of Prontera! They're pretty quick in this matter!" one of the five hissed.

"Tch!" Destins bit his lower lips, his hands already on the katars. "Listen here, we will get to the Gate no matter what it takes! Eliminate those in our way, understand?"

"Aye!"

"Halt! Cease and desist! Or we shall not tolerate with your persistent struggle any longer!" the armored knights warned and prepared the canon by loading the firepowder, then forming another barrier in order to fully blocked the escape attempts of the unidentified criminals. Their weapons raised high, aiming offensively and ready to engage into battle in any time.

"Those scums…" Ven glowered. "As much as I despised them, I'd hate to stain my daggers with those dirty bloods… Tch!"

"It seems they wouldn't back off, such imbeciles!" the commander of the soldiers — Virgil, marched forward as he slung his broadswords over. The gigantic sword gleamed uncannily underneath the shade of blue moon, it was well forged and the handle trimmed with authentic detailed design. Virgil snorted and walked leisurely to the front, as if it was nothing big deal to begin with. His knights then seized fire, awaiting his command at the same time.

"Shit! It's Vigilante Virgil! The Second Commander of Prontera Royal Defense Committee!" one of Destins' men barked behind, his forewarn somehow reached to his friends instantly. The group shifted their attention to the mighty captain stood merely distances away from them, and the man was smiling, wicked but triumph.

"Hmph, the scroll must've worth zillion of zeny~ Virgil wouldn't wastes his time on lowly criminals, but since we've fished the right target, and that's when the vigilante Virgil made his first appearance on stage…" Ven scowled under his breath, sarcasm implied. Destins was obviously intimidated by the presence of the so-called mighty Virgil — the Second Commander of the soldiers. His hand gripped tightly on his katar, almost ready to duel with the upcoming battle.

"Hmph! I would rather cut short the idle chat, and bring the battle on!" Virgil started to swung his blade in wide arc, and stomped his weapon under ground. The crack soon blasted into several crescent waves, and parted to different direction. Destins and his friends stopped, and they already unsheathed their weapons; they jumped and separated, knowing it wouldn't do any good to them if they stayed in a place altogether.

"That's his signature skill — Crescent Blow…" one of the members grimaced.

"Let's separate, and deal with the soldiers first. I'll handle Virgil," Destins assured his companions. They nodded and parted their ways to different angle. The soldiers of Prontera quivered in chill as they were surrounded by rapidly moving shadows out of nowhere. "Shadows!" Startled, they armed themselves with sturdy shield in defense mode.

The fives skillfully dashed across the panicked knights, and slay them without single warning, and they dropped dead. The stance indeed, as if blended with the darkness around, giving them ultimate chance of free assault when the knights weren't concentrate enough in the battlefield. The soldiers still, shaking in their boots, almost succumbed to surrender as they meet the eyes of fuming red, glaring bloodthirstily.

"Eyes of red! D-demons!" the armored knights fall back, gripping their weapons tight and shivered. "F-filthy demons! Show yours— arggh!" one of the soldiers stopped suddenly, a single trail of blood leaking off his lips, and his eyes widen. The rest of the groups gasped in horror, they glanced down to see a rather sharp edge impaling the man's chest, and he wobbled for a second before collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.

"Grimtooth!" deadly razor-sharp jaws raged out from the sacred ground then, piercing right into the soldiers, as they scampered around, panicked. "D-demons!"

Virgil was fully prepared at this critical rate, and he knew _them. _He knew exactly about the skills they going to cast, and the way they going to rebelled against his men. He smirked, and again, heaved his gigantic blade upward and cleaved to the ground, a crimson wave formed and its destruction crushed viciously towards the direction of Destins and comrades.

The imminent impact sent the fives flying to the far side, however they were able to see the situation coming and landed gracefully on the ground despite taking few hits from the commander's skill. Destins groaned, and he threw his robe away, revealing the inner black tights and stealth robe he dressed, red scarf wrapped around his collar and shielded part of his lower chin, only his deathly red-eyes glowing dimly within the vague darkness. His maroon hair strewn over his face as the wind brushed over, a bloodlust grin soon spread on his lips.

Virgil's uncanny smile broadened as he glared on the targets, he slung his broadsword backward and spoke;

"My, what do we have here?" said him, licking his lips.

The Prontera soldiers immediately withdraw from their position, and were amazed by the looks of the targeted figures; the criminals finally revealed their identity under such crisis!

"The Assassins…!" one of the knights cried.

The remaining soldiers then retrieved their weapons quickly, and positioned themselves in rather offensive stance. Virgil gallantly marched forward, as he slashed his blade aside, an impact emanating from below. His emerald eyes glinted in the darkness, and points to the fives, intimidating them.

"I do not know that the Assassins were behind this scheme… You stole one of the most important Ark of Prontera, and you rebelled against us. Hmm, I'd hate to do this, but since we're all round-up, I guess you leave me no choice," the commander clarifies, and his blade glimmered in faint light, a strange aura swelled among the area.

"Tch!"

Destins and his comrades stood silently, watching the restless knights gathered around to form a large defensive barrier, while their weapons readied in assault mode. "Tch, we took hours and plenty of efforts dressing ourselves in such cool form… And thanks to them, our plan destroyed…"

"… This is so uncool…" Ven complained, scratching the back of his head.

"Silence, you dirty drecks! Now submit yourself, and we shall spare you!" Virgil swung his broadsword fiercely, and charged towards the fives. Destins straightened his back, and gripping his katar tight. His blood-crimson eyes stared directly at the Defense Committee chief as he blasted forward into his direction. He was silent since the beginning of the climax; the seriousness of the battle sparked his inner self as he drew the katars in an arc, and dashed incredibly fast to continue the unfinished duel.

"Hmph! Now he's awakened… We better clear those useless mobs before they were up to something mischievous again…" Ven mumbled quietly, and shrugs. The rest of Destins' comrades then scattered, and focusing their battle against the annoying left-over soldiers.

"Hah! Such incredible power! I longed to have an equal battle against an assassin!" Virgil's lips curled upward into a smirk, and he flung his blade to the right, trying to locks the assassin's movement.

Destins' unimaginably nimbleness gained him extra bonus to charged amidst Virgil's repeating assault; he dodged the ferocious attack, swung his katars and implanted his foot onto the ground skillfully. "Venom Dust!"

"Grr!" Dust of purplish fog circling around the bulky man. Virgil retreated his steps backwards, and clapped his mouth to avoid the poisonous dust stung his inner organ if he happened to breathes under this circumstance.

He maniacally flung his blade back and forth, trying to reach the young assassin in order to score a blind hit. Yet he overlooked the strength of his target, as darkness is one of the Shadow of Death — Assassin's ability and strong point.

The knight's commander dodged the fog effectively before it spreads further. He charged forward, his broadsword clenched tight and slammed it across the assassin. Destins ducked the incoming impact in hasty manner, and counterattacks the knight in return. Their weapons lashed onward, and held for a moment, specks of light sparked underneath the crossing swords. The redhead then shoved the bulky man away, "Venom Splasher!"

"Mongrels! Return the Ark at once!" Virgil scowled in disgust, and he drew his blade backward, before slashed it against his target.

Destins skillfully dove at the enraged commander. He swept his katars in wide angle, "Soul Blade!" — and dodged away before Virgil able to casts skill, that would overcome his at the moment.

"Hmph! I knew you were different than the rest of your comrades…"

"Those skills are rather painful if you use correctly, and only those formidable high-ranking assassins able to do that… And you're one of them… You're an Assassin Cross, unlike the weak underlings of yours…!" Virgil mused, as he blasted forward into Destins' direction. "Is that all of it! With your level and skills, I'm afraid you couldn't lay a hit on me!"

The redhead, amazingly, paid the commander no heed, and he never once disturbed upon the grieving insults from Virgil; instead, he charged his energy, attempting to casts Soul Destroyer this time, another advance skill much powerful compared to its predecessor — Soul Blade.

Virgil stopped his movement in quick stance and without delaying any second, his gigantic sword upwards and smashed it onto the ground instantly, a huge force formed beneath and crashed towards the assassin's way. "Magnum Break!"

"Soul…" — "DESTROYER!" a large venomous wave blasted forward, once it was fully charged. Destins then switched his position and swept his katar to casts another skill that might bring Virgil down. "Tch!" the muscular man, unfortunately, failed to avoid the area of effects of Soul Destroyer that covered almost the entire part he stood, and he was cornered. He stomped his feet onto the flat masonry land, and prepared himself in defense mode, but to no avail. The disastrous impact then crushed over him, sending him flying onto the wall.

"Scoundrel…!" he coughed, looking down to see his palm stained red as he immediately realized that he was poisoned in instant, prior to the damage he taken from Soul Destroyer. Virgil, refused to surrender at such rate, lifted his body forcefully despite he knew the venom might paralyzed his movement in any moment. He trudged his broadsword into the ground furiously, pulling out an odd shape jewel from his armor at the same time. He then began to mutter something in thick and unique language, as the gem shimmers brightly within his grip. His lips curled upward, wicked and uncanny.

"Heh! Do you think such venom could poison me to death! I'm a man of the God, and I won't be defeated so easily!"

"Now, behold the almighty divine power bestowed upon me! For I, the Chosen One, shall perished the evils of this land!" Virgil held the gem high once the activation spell done, feeling proud of himself; immense light flickered from the cursed stone then, and bursts into white.

"!"

"What the heck was that!" Ven and the rests gasped in surprise as they were blinded by the ominous rays of light; they sheathed the weapons and retreated away. The remaining knights of the defense committee, too, scampered on their feet around, running recklessly as if hell breaks loose.

"Aaaaa—aarGGHHH!" the commander snarled, his painful growl broke the silent night, as his muscles grew in such rapid condition. His platinum-plate armor cracked slowly, revealing the implanted jewel within his chest, glimmering in faint light. Slimy greenish scales crackling upon Virgil's skin as he gradually succumbed to the darkness of the jewel, his skin twisted and his once stoic and cocky mask crumbled, unveiling an ugly expression of mutative beast.

Virgil, losing his mind completely, began to berserk upon the new power he summoned. He rampaged across the town, damaging properties, and roared like a mindless monster.

"Commander!"

"T-that son of a bitch!" Ven scoffed, feeling disgusted. "He's completely lost it!" — and this utterly reminded the young assassin about something, "Wait… the Jewel?". He paused momentarily, shifting his gaze on the group leader in hesitation.

"… He is likely surrendered himself to the God of Death… By having this brutal strength, and inhuman speed, Virgil ready to offered his soul as equality exchange for such power…" Destins finally spoke after moments of silence.

"The gem he possessed, was indeed the lost piece of ancient relic — " the redhead's speech interrupted once the mutated beast jumped onto their direction suddenly, howling and ravaging the places. Yet, the group managed to duck away instantly and evaded his attack. And it seems the beastly Virgil unable to distinguished between his allies and enemies; the poor horde of knights became his agony victims, as he leaped on them and tore them apart, flesh and blood dripping down onto the silent street, sending such unsightly view to the fives.

Destins happened to be watching it in rather calm composure. His wine-red eyes flickered dimly under the faded moonlight, and his breath paced slowly, unlike the rest of his companions that almost shaking in their boots. The hideous scene indeed took them by surprise, and the gory sight of mangled bodies scattered around the town was a complete new experience to Ven; the young assassin heaved a deep breath, his nose wrinkled uncomfortably due to the immense blood stench stained the once clean atmosphere.

"Destins, we should take this opportunity to get to South Gate, while Virgil on trance killing his own mates… Besides, Rai must've waited us for long, we couldn't afford to lose the time now…" Ven suggested shortly. He rubbed his nose and sniffed several times to rid of the horrible smell of blood.

Destins nodded in agreement. "Check the relic condition and make sure everything is fine. We'll leave Prontera immediately after short contact with Rai — our reliable information scout,"

"Ven,"

The auburn-haired junior assassin turns, noticing his leader stared deeply into his eyes. "Yes, sir?" he asked, startled.

"Do not allow those scenes caught you off guard… We ought to face more of these horrible events in near future…" — "Blood, corpses, and forth, are part of Assassin's training endeavor… You should get used to it…" Destins warned, coldly.

Ven soon noticed the leader's once blood-crimson eyes, were in shade of crystal blue now, glimmering faintly. He shrugged, drew his breath while having the last detail check on the precious scroll and leaves the place hastily, together with his fellow Assassins.

xxx

"Virgil is out of control! Seize him!"

"WHERE ARE YOU-RRGGG ASSASSIN SCUMS-RRRGG!" the situation in Prontera Square remained unchanged, much thanks to Virgil's outburst that stirred up one hell of havoc. The soldiers attempted to charge full course against him, but to no avail despite having relentless backups from the reinforcement.

"I don't give a shit about what you're going to use on him, either do I care; all I want is Virgil to be shot dead, now!" General Burk, the second batch leading man of Prontera Defense Committee clarifies aloud, clenching his walkie-talkie tightly. He tapped his fingers on the table, looking down onto the wide-spread strategy draft ahead. His eyes narrowed in contempt while listening to the quivered voice echoes from another side of the machine.

"B-but Sir! Commander is part of the Defense Committee; we were commanded to hold the fire and restraint from executing any pretentious act upon our higher authority under any circumstances!"

"You fools! Cowards! Monster like him should be dead meat by now! He killed his own allies! Open your eyes and snapped to reality, dammit!" Burk, still, failed to refrained his utter disgust over the facts that Virgil succumbed to the wicked force of the gem. He marched back and forth, gritting his teeth, angrily.

_'Virgil, that son of -! The gems were still under supervision, and construction; we were told not to use it in any conditions, but he'd eventually exploited the power from it! Dammit! He can be such a useless greenhead in this matter! To make matter worst, we just lost our important Ark to the unidentified targets!' _Burk thoughts for a second, before continues his unfinished speech to the startling soldier.

"Kill him. The King just filed an order of annihilation towards Commander Virgil upon his treacherous act against Prontera Kingdom, in order to secure the civilians and the peace of our country," the elderly man declared coldly.

"Sir!"

"Kill him!"

"Tch!"

"Hmph… It appears that you're having hard time dealing with the loyal dogs of Virgil…" a feminine voice broke in. Burk swiftly turns around, to find an unexpected figure standing against the door. "You…"

The woman, dressed in elegant white polished cuirass, marched slowly towards the direction of the baffled general. She remained in calm composure, despite the incident of Virgil threw the whole country into chaos. The knight gracefully stopped her pace in front of Burk, revealing her then-hidden features. Her ashen armor embroidered with unique design, and glistened as she passed through the corner lit in firelight. A golden Cross ornamented in the middle of her breastplate, signified the proud symbol of the divine knights known as Paladin in the bible. Her lilac eyes sparkled faintly, and her brunette long hair strewn elegantly to her delicate waist. The beauty of this woman, in fact, resembles the ethereally gorgeous Goddess of Love – Freya in mythical tale.

She then makes an eye contact with the older man, yet was countered by the scornful looks of him.

"What brings a Holy Knight to this place, at this particular hour?" Burk glowered, and looking away.

"..."

"We were in the brink of destruction due to Virgil's case, and I seriously need nothing more than headache from the Church! State your business here and now, woman," the elder General grimaced, much to the Paladin's displeasure of course.

"I have a request from the Cathedral," said she, pausing momentarily.

"Seized your fire against Commander Virgil, and we Paladins will handle him in latter process,"

"W-wha—"

* * *

><p><strong> AN:** That's it, for the first chapter! You'd noticed that I've inserted a 'unique' language in the story - the song, particularly; it was a made-up language that I jumbled up vocally. I sincerely apologized for any mistakes in spelling, or misused grammar since this story non-proof reading by anyone, yet. So yeap, I hope you like this story and I welcomed all sorts of suggestions in order to improve this story. Thank you so much and till next time!

~Nephilim


End file.
